


The Story of Us

by writersreprise



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Any tw's that may apply to a chapter will be indicated), College!AU, M/M, get fuckin ready folks, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersreprise/pseuds/writersreprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John..?”<br/>“Yes, Alexander?”<br/>“I think I'm falling in love with you; is that a bad thing?”<br/>“Do you think it's a bad thing?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Well, I believe you have your answer then, sweetheart.”<br/>“Hey, John?”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“I love you.”<br/>“I love you too.”</p><p>+</p><p>This isn't a story solely about John Laurens, and Alexander Hamilton, and how they could never keep their eyes off on one another. But this is a story about two men that fell in love with each other, and those who helped write it. This is a story about falling in love with your best friend, and loving your friends. This isn't the story of just one or two men, this is the story of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our First Correspondence

The United States was nothing like Saint Kitts and Nevis. Back home, the sun was always shining, and the flowers were always in bloom. Now, here in New York, it was loud. People bustling about, trying to get to their intended destination as fast as possible. People talking loudly as car horns blasted in the background- all of this happening underneath a partly cloudy sky.

While, yes, there were significantly less greenery in the city compared to Saint Kitts, it was somewhat made up in part for the bushes and flowers planted about the the parks and corner stores Alexander had passed earlier.

But now, Alexander was currently standing in front of his dorm building’s lawn; a faint smile curling his lips as he watched a crowd of students with their families. In scanning the area, Alexander could already tell who was a freshman, and who was not. Freshman looked just like him: young, scrappy, and hungry to achieve their dream of something bigger and better. And they also tended to over pack. But that didn't concern Alexander very much. He knew that if he had many things to remind him of a place of comfort that he once called home, he'd bring everything he possibly could. Actually...no, no he wouldn't.

What he had brought with him was escorted away to his dorm by a friendly-looking volunteer over twenty minutes ago.

Figuring that he should start heading to his dorm to get settled and meet his roommate- (whose name was Hercules Mulligan, Alex had soon learned as the two had gotten a hold of one another and began texting). Speaking of Hercules, Alexander felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Taking in a deep breath, and exhaling slowly, Alexander began walking in the direction of his dorm building.

Feeling his phone buzz for a second time, Alexander fished his phone out of his pocket and realized he had two unread text messages from Hercules.

 **From Hercules:** hey your stuff’s here

 **From Hercules:** Is it alright if I have the bed on the right side?

Still walking, Alexander shifted his eyes upward to make sure he wasn't going to run into anyone, before typing out his response.

 **To Hercules:** thanks. And sure, take whichever side you'd like.

Hercules’ response was almost instant.

 **From Hercules:** :) thanks!

A small smile curled Alexander’s lip at Hercules’ use of an emoticon. Fingers tapping rapidly at his phone’s screen- his attention no longer on his intended path- Alexander quickly found himself knocked to the ground, phone knocked out of his hand. Hissing a string of curses, Alexander pushed back the few strands of hair that had fallen in his face, and looked up at the person he had collided with.

“Shit, I'm sorry! Are you alright?” Asked the male who was currently meeting his gaze.

Now, there were three things that Alexander noticed in that moment.

The first was the concerned, southern tone in the man’s voice.

The second was how disheveled the man looked. Between his hair- which Alexander felt a strong urge to run his hand through- that was going in all directions, and his rumpled shirt- that showed obvious signs that it's been worn several times- Alexander didn't know if he was in a rush, or simply didn't care. (Not that he found himself in any place to judge others on their appearance.)

The third thing he noticed was that his phone was no longer in his hands.

Meeting the worried gazed of the concerned, and heavily freckled man, Alexander realized that he was waiting for a response.

“Oh- oh, yes. I'm fine, thank you. I apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going.” He rambled.

Watching as the other seemed to just brush off his apology with a warming smile and an extended hand, Alexander couldn't help but smile.

Taking the other’s hand in his own, he pulled himself up and proceeded to brush himself off.

“Are you sure you're alright? I ran into you pretty hard…” The stranger inquired once again, making Alexander chuckle.

“Yes, I'm fine, I promise. I just- _oh shit!_ " Alexander exclaimed, as he began looking rapidly around the two of them.

“What is it?” The other asked, looking where Alex did, unsure of what he was looking for.

“My phone, must've dropped it when we ran into each other.” He grumbled, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of panic that was beginning to rise in his chest as he couldn't find it.

“Let me help you- ah-ha!” Alexander watched as the taller man bent over and picked up what he soon realized was his phone, and hand it to him.

“There you go!” He smiled.

Alexander didn't know if the sudden feeling of serenity that washed over him was because of getting his phone back, or because of the way the man was smiling at him.

“Th-thank you, ah...uh…” Alexander trailed off, his thanks falling into silence.

“John. John Laurens.” The other responded.

“Thank you, John.”

“No problem-”

“Alexander Hamilton.” Alexander interjected.

“Alexander Hamilton.” John repeated slowly, a grin on his face.

Alexander doesn't know what it is about John that makes him smile, but in feeling the edges of his lips curl, he chooses not to question it.

The feeling of his phone buzzing, pulls Alexander back into reality, and reminds him of what he was going to do.

“Hey, John?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“I'm afraid I have to get going- my stuff’s at my dorm, and it's not going to unpack itself.” Alexander could help but feel a small pang of guilt in watching John’s smile falter.

“I suppose I should be doing the same; I heard that the Revolutionary building is surprisingly full this year- like, to the point of almost overcrowded.” He replied, running his fingers through his hair.

Nodding his head in agreement, Alexander froze as he processed what John had just said. “Did you say you're staying in the Revolutionary building?” He asked, and before John could reply he quickly added, “That's where I'm staying.” The excitement that grew in his tone was impossible to miss, and so was the beaming smile on John’s face.

“Really? What hall?” John asked, eyes twinkling.

“Rochambeau!” Alexander responded excitedly, and in watching John’s beaming smile grow, and his eyes shine with excitement, Alexander knew that the two would be in the same hall.

“Well,” John started, taking a step forward and standing next to a giddy Alexander. “how’s about we walk together?”

Sending a toothy smile up in John’s direction- Alexander now suddenly aware of their height difference- he nodded, and led the two of them towards dorm building Revolutionary.

 

* * *

 

The two men dabbled in meaningless conversation as the entered the building- almost running into other students in the process.

With the conversation dying, and walking pace slowing, Alexander stopped in front of his dorm room, and the look of content on John’s face was easily recognizable.

“My dorm’s just a few doors down,” John nodded his head down the hall in the general direction of his room. “so if you'd like to talk again soon-” John was suddenly cut off as an angry, and heavily French accent yelled,  
“Hercules Mulligan, give me my shirt back!”

The two men watched as a man with thick, coily hair, and tawny brown skin exited from- what Alexander would soon realize- John’s dorm, and stride passed the two of them, and entered Alexander’s dorm.

“Hercules!” The Frenchman exclaimed once again, both John and Alexander watched as he snatched a t-shirt from Hercules’ hands.

“Laf, c’mon,” Hercules chuckled, crossing his arms. “just let me study the shirt for a little bit, the material’s very nice.”

Alexander doesn't miss the smile on his roommate’s face, nor does he miss the amused scoff that comes from ‘Laf’.

“Do you remember what happened the last time I let you ‘study’ an article of my clothing?” The amusement in the Frenchman’s voice was impossible to miss, and neither was the embarrassed look on Hercules’s face.

“Laf, oh my god,” he groaned, momentarily burying his face in his hands. “How many times must I apologize? I replaced the shirt! How was I supposed to know that the stain would grow and the color was going to fade?”

Neither John or Alexander could hold back the snorts that passed their lips, causing Hercules and the Frenchman to turn around and look at them.

“Ah, mon cher, I believe your- well, I believe that both of our roommates are here; John, how are you?”

Alexander turned his head and offered a friendly smile at his own roommate- which Hercules returned with a smile of his own- as he heard John answer, “I'm well, thanks. And yourself?”

Alexander doesn't pay too close attention to the small talk between John and ‘Laf’, as he quickly slips by and walks into the dorm room.

“It's nice to finally be able to put a name to a face.” Joked Hercules, as he rose from his chair and made his way over to the shorter male.

“Likewise, it's nice to meet you, Hercules.”

Hercules nodded, in agreement. “It's nice to meet you too, Alexander.”

The two men stood in comfortable silence, until a heavily French accent interrupted them.

“Mon cher, si vulgaire!”

Alexander doesn't even try to hide the confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what either man had done that would've been considered rude.

“How can you stand here and not introduce me to your roommate?”

Alexander feels him grin at the feigned hurt in the man’s voice.

“Well,” Hercules starts slowly, tone smug. “you haven't introduced me to your roommate either, so,” he lets his sentence trail off into a shrug, as Alexander and John share an amused look.

“Touché, Hercules Mulligan, touché.” The group watched as the Frenchman took a step to the side and make jazz hands at John. “John?” He encourages, motioning for John to step up and introduce himself.

“I'm John Laurens, Lafayette’s roommate.” He says to Hercules and Alexander- who is listening intently.

“I'm from South Carolina, and I’m studying to be a lawyer.” Alexander can't help but pick up the tone of disappointment in John’s voice at the mention of becoming a lawyer, and dozens of questions pop up in his head.

“Nice to meet you John Laurens. I'm Hercules Mulligan, born in Ireland, but moved to Brooklyn when I was three; and I'm studying to be a fashion designer.” He beams, hand motioning to the desk behind him- which had fashion and marketing books piled upon it.

Alexander could feel the pride radiating from Hercules’ person, and he smiled.

“Oui, oui, mon Hercules, both you and John are going to do great things, I'm sure of it!” Turning to Alexander, the Frenchman continued, “My name is Gilbert de Lafayette- and that's not even my full name- but you can just call me Lafayette.”

Pausing for a single moment, he continued. “I dream of becoming a teacher- particularly a history teacher-- American history. Born and raised in France; moved here because, well-” he motions aimlessly about the room. “-what makes you think they're going to teach American history in France?” Lafayette chucked at his own statement, and that prompted small bits of laughter from the other three men.

“Happy to be here though; it’s nice to live somewhere different.” He concluded.

Now, all eyes were on Alexander; all of them patiently waiting for him to introduce himself.

“The name’s Alexander Hamilton, there are a million things I haven't done- and one of those is become a lawyer. But just you wait, I plan on being the best lawyer in New York State!” His voice grew in both volume and pride as he spoke, which made the three men smile wildly, feeding off his enthusiastic energy. And Alexander couldn't help but notice the look of...dare he say, admiration, in John's eyes, and it made his heart pound.

“Oh!” Alexander turned to Lafayette and said, “Et je parle couramment français.” And the look of surprise on Lafayette’s face was amusing, and the loud, exaggerated groan that erupted from Hercules, caused him to let out a barking laugh.

“Great, now there's another one.”

Flashing a confused look between Lafayette and Hercules- primarily focusing on Hercules- Lafayette brushed off Hercules’ complain with a wave of his hand.

“Hercules that's no way to speak to a fellow French speaker.”

Hercules only responded with a glare. “John,” Hercules called. “Please, tell me you don't speak French.”

Grinning, Alexander watched as John shook his head, and quickly followed it with laugh at the look of relief on Hercules’ face.

“But why the complaint at Alexander speaking French?” John asked.

Letting out a laugh, Lafayette offered a small explanation: telling the two of them of the time where he only spoke French to Hercules for a week straight. “Ah yes,” he hummed, as if he was reflecting on the memory. “it was a very fun week.”

Alexander watched as Lafayette turned to Hercules and gave him a wink, while the other simply rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

For a few moments the four men relished in the amused feeling that hung in the air, before John turned to Alex and said, “Alexander, you never said where you were from.” To which the other two men nodded, and turned to him.

“Oui, d’où êtes-vous?” Lafayette asked.

At that moment, all hope of avoiding that question, vanished in that very moment; and Alexander felt his stomach drop.

“Unimportant.” He responded coldly, hands subconsciously fiddling with the hem of his shirt as his lips dipped into a frown.

As if sensing Alexander’s discomfort, John turned to him and said, “All that matters is that you're here, yes?”

Turning to John as his question settled deep inside of him, Alexander nodded, feeling his anxieties simmer into nothingness at the smile John gave him in response.

“Right.” Alexander lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he visibly relaxes

A few silent moments pass and nobody knows what to say until John clears his throat in saying, “Well, it was most certainly getting to know you all,” Alexander watched as John turned to him once again and smile. “but, Alexander, as you said earlier ‘my stuff won't unpack itself’, and I'm sure we all have things to unpack.”

Agreeing murmurs erupted from Hercules and Lafayette, and Alexander nodded.

“So I'm sure I’ll see you all later? Maybe we could all grab something to eat or something?”

Again, John was met with a chorus of agreeing hums from the three men. And with that, both John and Lafayette said their goodbye’s and turned around to exit Alexander and Hercules’ dorm.

Following behind them to close the door. Alexander was confused to see Lafayette standing in the doorway then turn around to face him.

“Everything alright?” He asked.

“I apologize my question made you uncomfortable, mon ami.” Lafayette's apology was sincere and Alexander knew it.

Accepting the apology with a nod, Alexander said, “I know it wasn't your intention, I forgive you,” Lafayette smiled wide at being forgiven. “If you could just...not...bring it up, that'd be more than incroyable.” A small smile of his own forming, Lafayette nodded and sent Alexander another goodbye, and proceeded to follow  
John to their dorm.

Closing the door behind him, Alexander turned back around and focused on his current task at hand; unpacking and getting settled.

His stuff had been placed neatly on the side of his bed, and in glancing over at all the boxes of thing Hercules had with him, Alexander suddenly didn't want to unpack and show how little stuff he’d brought with him. It's not like he had much to bring with him; between the dozens of books he had, and a closet’s amount of clothes, he didn't have much else. Everything else he either left back in St. Kitts, or had been destroyed.

Alexander felt as if Hercules was watching him, and his suspicions were confirmed as he heard him ask, “You alright, Alexander?”

Nodding, Alexander fuddled with the hem of his shirt before mumbling a “yeah, just thinking, I suppose..”

Hercules giving him nothing more than a hum of a response- which Alexander was grateful for- both men focused back on their own belongings.

 

* * *

 

It took Alexander no more than an hour and a half to fully unpack and store away all his belongings. He'd put away all his clothes, and set up his desk with paper, his textbook, and laptop- excited for the nights of staying up and writing papers when the time came.

Looking over at Hercules- who was still frantically unpacking- Alexander offered to help him. Accepting his help, Hercules pointed Alex in the right direction of where he wanted certain things to go; and the two of them were done within the next hour.

Watching Hercules look around the room, smile, and thank Alexander for the help, Alex responded with a grin and a ‘happy to help.’

The two men stood around in comfortable silence, until thoughts of a certain southerner named John Laurens, entered Alexander’s mind. “Hey, Hercules?” He called.

“Yeah?”

‘This is stupid, he probably doesn't even know John.’ Alexander thought.

“So, how long have you and Lafayette been friends?” He asks, deciding to avoid talking about John for now.

“Only a year. I met him last year when we were freshmen. We met through the mutual dislike of a man named ‘King George’-” giving the man a confused look, Hercules held a finger up before continuing. “-he was just some major douchebag we both had the misfortune of meeting. We both joked of the idea of getting him kicked out of class, been friends ever since”.

Corners on his lips twitching upward, Alexander took the moment’s pause to ask, “And John?”

Hercule gave him a confused look. “What about John?”

“How long have you known John?”

Alexander couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Hercules shook his head.

“As long as you have I'm afraid. I believe he's a freshman- like you.”

Giving him a nod and a shrug, Alexander continued making small talk; avoiding talking about himself about personal matters. But other than that, the man’s need for conversation grew as he spoke a mile a minute, and it wasn't until he paused to take a breath did Hercules say, “Hey, Lafayette just texted me, he wants to know if you want to join us on a trip to the cafe on campus- John’s coming too.”

Despite the hesitancy he felt at first- knowing he probably wouldn't be able to pay for anything- knowing that John was coming along, made Alexander’s stomach do somersaults.

“Sure, I'd love to.” He responded, watching Hercules grin, and tap his fingers rapidly on his phone before sliding it back into his pocket, then motion for Alex to follow him.

“C’mon we’re leaving now”.

Following behind Hercules as they walked out of their dorm and met up with John and Lafayette- who stood waiting for them at their own dorm.

Following in step with John, and Lafayette with Hercules, the four engaged in conversation of first impressions of the campus, and unpacking.

Lafayette had arrived two days ago, so he was already done unpacking. John on the other hand was still unpacking. There were still clothes that needed to be hung and put away, things to hang on the wall, and other things that currently slipped his mind.

“Alexander here moves like lightning; he was done unpacking in no time.” Hercules commented.

Shy smile grazing his lips, Alexander shrugged.  
“Just wanted to get it out of the way I suppose.”

John nodded, turning to look at him. “Best to get it done as soon as possible, right?”

Nodding, Alexander let out a him of agreement. “Exactly.”

By the time they four of them got to their desired destination, Alexander’s stomach was growling loudly. His face flushed with a dusty pink, when John asked, “You hungry?”

Mumbling a yes as they all entered the cafe John turned to him and asked, “What would you like? My treat.”

Alexander’s head snapped up at John’s offer. “What- I can't, you don't have to. But thank you- that's very kind, but you- you don't have to, you don't-” Alexander’s nervous rambling was cut off by a hand- John’s hand- on his shoulder, and a southern accent voice saying, “Alexander, relax, it's fine.” And by the way John was smiling at him, Alexander almost wanted to believe him.

“Consider it as an apology for running into you earlier.”

Shaking his head and opening his mouth to to protest some more, John cut him off. “Alexander, I'm going to buy something for you whether you like it or not.”

Stopping behind Lafayette and Hercules, John motioned up towards the menu that hung behind the cashier. “What would you like?”

Eyes scanning the menu, only one thing caught Alex’s attention. “Smoked ham and Swiss sandwich..?” He replied, almost sounding unsure of his choice.

“Is that what you want?” John asked.

Nodding, Alexander watched as the three men ordered and paid for their food, and then sit down at a nearby empty table.

In waiting for their food, the four engaged in small talk; at first asking one another what they had ordered, then moving onto topic of likes and dislikes until their food was brought to them

when Alexander’s food was placed in front of him, he’s quickly reminded how hungry he is; and he doesn't pay any attention to his three friends who stare at him- aghast at how fast he's eating.

“Wow, you really were hungry.” John commented with a smile.

Alex doesn't offer up a reply- hardly paying any attention, as he's busy chewing away at a bite of his sandwich.

Watching absentmindedly at the others eat their food, Alexander swears he hasn't eaten something this good in a long time...a long, long time.

Not much is said between the four of them as they all finish their food- Alex and Hercules being the only one’s to actually finish- and walk back to their dorm, but they all to agree to go one again someday soon when they're all free.

In departing into their respective dorms and saying their goodbyes, Alex feels his heart pound hard against his chest as his mind reflects on the couple of times he seen John’s eyes light up with interest and attention as he spoke. And it wasn't as if Alexander was saying anything remotely interesting, but the way John looked at him- such hyper focus- made him feel like he was.

As he packed up his backpack for his eight am class tomorrow, Alex remembers to plug in his phone and set an alarm to get himself up early to review his professor’s syllabus.

Zipping up his backpack and climbing into bed- literally- Alex shoots a ‘goodnight’ in Hercules’ direction- who only responds with a small snore- and positions himself comfortably underneath his sheets.

And as he feels himself drifting off into what he soon decides is the best night’s sleep he's bad in years, he thinks that this is the best day he's had in a long, long time. And that this is his first time having a group of friends who...well, this is first time actually having a group of friends. As that thought sinks deep into his mind, a strong feeling of belonging and love bursts in his chest, a wide smile curling at his lips. And that's how, for the first time, Alexander falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay, so this is my first real deal, long fic. I'm not sure how this is going to go, but I hope it goes well, and that you all enjoy it! And I have to give my forever thank you's to the lovely Lydia (@relutan) for being my beta! And you guys should totally go check out her fic "We fell into love, We fell into wonder" it's great.


	2. The Warmth of Fries and Friendship

Despite the fact that his body is screaming at him to sleep for another ten minutes when his alarm goes off, Alex managed to drag himself out of bed, change into a pair of clean clothes, and head straight for his political sciences class, a nice cup of coffee in his hand.

Being ten minutes early, and being the only one in class, Alexander quickly slid off his backpack, and sat himself down in one of the chairs in the second row.

Letting out a deep, heavy sigh- tiredness hitting him in waves, Alex took a long swig of his coffee, relishing in the warm feeling that traveled down his throat and into his stomach as he did.

The sound of shuffling feet and creaking seats filled the room as students started filling in the empty seats in the surrounding area, but Alex paid very little mind to them. Putting his hand up to his mouth as he let out a yawn, a southern accented voice interrupted his yawn.

“Good morning, Alexander. May I sit here?” It was John.

Looking over at him, he noticed that John motioning to the empty seat next to him.

Rubbing away whatever sleepiness was left in his eyes, Alex nodded and motioned for John to sit.

“Fancy meeting you here.” He joked, before taking another sip of his coffee.

Watching as a grin was quickly accompanied by a small chuckle that left John’s mouth, Alex felt a nice, warm feeling burst inside of him, and he told himself that it was because of his coffee; but as he put his cup down, he wasn't so sure anymore.

“But really, I didn't know you were taking political science.” Alex comments as John gets himself settled into the seat next to him.

“I'm working on becoming a lawyer, remember? Humanities major with a minor in biology.” Alex can't help but notice the way John’s eyes seem to light up when he mentions his biology minor.

“That's neat!” Alex smiles. “I'm double majoring in-” he motioned his hand around the room. “-political science, and, human rights and social justice.”

As John gives Alex a look of awe, Alex can't help but feel a swarm of pride rise over him- almost wanting to impress the other.

“Woah,” John said slowly, a wide grin spreading across his face. “look at you go! As Lafayette said yesterday: you're going to do great things, I can just feel it.”

Alexander wasn't expecting John to say that; and before he could stammer out a response, a deep, yet smooth voice, grabbed everyone’s attention.

“Hello everyone, my name is George Washington. I'm your professor, and welcome to political science!”

Just from the way he spoke, Alex could tell that Washington liked what his job, and liked what he taught.

Both men- along with several other students- took out a notebook and started taking notes, as he reviews the syllabus, and goes over what he expects the year to be like. And Alexander is hanging on every word that leaves the professor’s mouth as he speaks.

As class is slowing to an end, Alex is scribbling furiously in his notebook, jotting down ideas for an essay that professor Washington had just assigned; and he feels John watching him.

“My, you write like you're running out of time; you do know that this essay’s not due until next month, right?” He hears John asking

Taking a minute to jot down his final thought, Alex nods. “I do, but,” he shrugs. “If I don't start now, I won't have time to add or delete things if need be…” He hesitated for a moment before adding, “and I just enjoy writing essays.” He finishes, with a closing of his notebook and a click of his pen.

This makes John chuckle. And Alex feels his heart pound.

Realizing that class in going to be ending in less than five minutes, Alex takes the short time to gather up his stuff and toss out his plastic coffee cup.

“Hey,” Alex hears John call. “do you want to grab lunch later? I hear that they opened up a Nathan’s hotdog place, and their fries-and hotdogs, obviously- are to die for.” He asks, following beside Alexander as the two shuffle out of class, then out of the building.

A smile curling his lips, Alex nods. “I'd love to; so I'll see you later?” He hums, his stomach doing somersaults as John smiles down at him.

“Most definitely, I'll see you later, Alexander.” The southern man responds, following it with a wave as he turns and departs.

As Alex starts walking in the opposite direction to go to his next class, he stops- almost getting knocked down in the process- turns around, and starts running the direction John had went.

“John!” He called out, pushing himself passed a few people- who shot him dirty looks- before catching up to the freckled boy.

“John.” He called again, this time grabbing the man’s attention.

“Alexander,” John said slowly, confusion evident on his face as he turned to look at the Caribbean man.

“John, hey,” Alex panted, slightly out of breath from the run. “do you think, that, um, we could,” Alex hesitated for a fraction of a second before saying, “swap phone numbers?” And in seeing the look of confusion on John’s face grow, Alex was quick to add his explanation.

“You know, so you can tell me where we should meet up after class. So we’re not running around trying to figure out where the other is.” He continued, waving his hands between and around the two of them.

“And we can talk about where to-”

“Sure.” John nodded with a smile, putting a stop to Alex’s rambling.”

“Oh, great.” Alex breathed out before fishing his phone from his backpack and handing it to John, as John did the same.

Alexander, typing his contact information into the other’s phone, smiled faintly at the thought of having John’s number and being able to talk to him whenever he pleased.

Little did he know, the curly haired man had a smile on his face for the exact same reason.

“Here you go John hummed, holding out Alex’s phone.

Handing John his phone back, Alex took his own phone back and shoved it back into his backpack.

“Great, now we can keep in touch.” John smiled, making Alex’s heart soar.

“Wonderful.” Alex replied softly, a warm smile curling at the edges of his lips.

The two of them stood there for a few moments, enjoying the not-so-silent campus as they seemed to relish in the thought of having the other’s number; at least until Alex went wide eyed and let out a loud gasp, grabbing the attention of John and a few passersby.”

“Shit, sorry John, but I got to go if I'm going to make it to my English class in time. I'll see you later!” Not giving the other time to respond, Alexander took off running in the other direction, leaving behind a surprised, but smiling John Laurens.

 

* * *

 

When John gets to his biology class and slides into an empty seat, he still has a smile on his face. It's faint, but it's still there. His mind still buzzing with the thought of being able to contact Alex, and talk to him as he pleases.

Thinking more about it, caused his smile to grow and it made his professor give him an odd look in the event of random eye contact. Softly clearing his throat, John dropped his smile and tried to focus on the work that he had just been handed by a fellow classmate.

The packet of work John had been handed took him a majority of the class to finish. Not because it was hard, or because he didn't understand the material; but in knowing he had Alexander’s number, made it hard to focus, and that made him frustrated.

By the time class is almost over, John has completed his work and is being handed homework- which several people in the class complain about.

Giving his homework a quick onceover as he contemplates on whether or not he should do his homework now, or do it later, his phone buzzes.

 **From Alexander:** _hey, not sure how much class time you have left but I've got a good 30 minutes left. But is there some place you'd like to go?_

John’s mind was quickly made up as he pushed his homework to the side and focused on his phone.

 **To Alexander:** _I was actually going to ask you the same thing, but I'm still in the mood for Nathan’s!_

 **From Alexander:** _oh yeah that's right! Sounds great to me! :)_

John’s heart fluttered and his lips curled into a smile at the smiley face at the end of Alex’s text.

 **From Alexander:** _is there someplace that you'd like to meet?_

 **To Alexander:** _I can meet you outside your classroom if that’s alright? We could walk together?_

Even as he’s typing out his text, and hitting send, John’s heart is pounding. Not sure if he was being too forward with his new friend.

 **To Alexander:** _sounds good! I'm currently in the English building, room #108._

His worries vanishing completely at Alex’s response, John let out out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Getting ready to type his response, John received another text from Alex.

 **From Alexander:** _sorry but I've got to go. Taking notes. I'll see you soon!_

 **To Alexander:** _see ya!_

Smiling, John slid his phone in his pocket and put his homework away in his backpack, and prepared himself to walk almost halfway across the campus to get to Alex.

 

* * *

 

By the time John arrives at the English building, Alexander’s class should be over- at least that's what he's assuming by the mass of students that are currently exiting the building- and he decides to shoot the man a text.

 **To Alexander:** _I'm here, I’m just waiting outside the building_

Alex’s response comes no less than a second later.

 **From Alexander:** _I'm on my way_

Fingers ready to type a response, John’s phone is nearly knocked out of his hands as someone bumps into him.

“Oh shit, I'm so sor- oh, hey John.”

That person was Alexander.

Grinning as he dropped his phone in his pocket, John gave him a ‘hey’ in response. “Is this revenge for me running into you yesterday?” He teased.

“God, John, no, no way. I honestly wasn't looking where I was going- I was distracted, you see.” He waved his phone with a small flick of his wrist. “I'm so sorry, I didn't-” Alex rambled, apologizing, for he was totally oblivious to the teasing tone in John’s voice.

“Alexander.” John interrupted, placing his hand on his shoulder. “I was kidding- just teasing is all. I know you didn't mean to run into me.” John noticed the slight hesitation in Alexander’s eyes, but that quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

“Of-of course.” He laughed weakly. “C’mon let's get going, don't want the line to get long do we?” And with that the two men were off to the campus’ food court.

Meaningless conversation wrapped itself around the two on their walk and ended as they entered the food court, and proceeded to grab a place to sit.

“I can buy you your lunch if you like.” Alex said immediately after the both of them sat down.

Opening his mouth to protest, Alexander shook his head and continued.

“Consider it as reimbursement for yesterday, and bumping into you- again.”

“But, Alexander, you don't have to-” John protested, but in seeing Alex push his seat backwards and proceed to stand, John knew his protests would get pushed aside.

“I want to- and you said you wanted Nathan’s right?”

John nodded. “More specifically, their fries- they're so good.” He commented, mouth watering at the thought of the salty strip of cooked potato.

“Great! Nathan’s fries it is!”

And with that, John watched as Alexander practically sprinted towards the slowly growing Nathan’s Hotdog line.

Amused, John placed his chin on one hand, and brought out his phone with the other. He fiddled with his phone for the few minutes that Alexander was gone, until the view of the man carrying a tray of fries came into his peripheral vision, and John grinned wildly.

“Thanks Alex!” John beamed before popping a fry into his mouth- ignoring the way it burned the roof of his mouth as he but into it.

Alexander responded to John’s thanks with a warm smile and a small shrug.

Minute passing by as he continued to feast on a tray of fries, John noticed two things.

The first thing was that Alex wasn't eating. The second was how hyper focused he looked as John continued munching on fries.

For a few moments, John chooses not to say anything- thinking that Alex is simply waiting for a line to die down before getting himself food; but that assumption quickly dissipates as Alex slumps comfortably in his seat, eyes continually glazing over towards the tray of food.

“Alexander?” John calls after swallowing a fry.

“Yeah?” Alex’s eyebrows raise slightly, his eyes tearing themselves away from the tray to look at him.

“How come you didn't get anything to eat?” He asks, nodding his head towards the male.

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean? I got you something to eat…?” He said slowly, not fully understanding what John had meant.

Shaking his head, John repeated his question. “No no. I mean why aren't you eating anything? Aren't you hungry?” John watches as Alexander shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and proceeded to avoid eye contact with him.

“I just didn't have enough money is all- no big deal…” Alex mumbled, toying with the hem of his sleeve.

Several seconds tick by, and John doesn't say anything. He just sits there; fry hanging loosely between his fingers as guilt starts to settle itself in his chest, unable to fathom why Alex would do such a thing.

“I- I can't take this, Alex, you need to eat too.” John finally responds, pushing the tray an inch closer to the man sitting across from him. “Why buy food for me and not yourself?” He inquired again, taking note of the way Alexander refused to meet his eyes.

“John, really, it's not a big deal. I wanted to buy you food, and so I did. I'm not even that hungry anyways..” But Alex’s statement is immediately contradicted as he sees his eyes shift back and forth between the fries and a random spot on the table.

“Alexander, please,” John pushed the tray even closer towards the other man, and flashed him a warm smile when Alex decided to make eye contact with him. “share it with me. Sharing is caring, after all, and I care that you're getting something to eat.”

The slowly growing smile on Alex’s face made John’s heart pound, and, nonetheless, made a smile of his own appear.

“Are you sure I can have some, I'm fine, really, I-” John cut him off.

“Alex, look, if you don't eat some fries, I will personally shove them down your throat. Now,” John gave the tray a final push. “eat.”

Letting out a small laugh, giving a small indication that he would comply with John’s demand, Alex did just that; and took a few fries in between his fingers, practically inhaling them, and John smiled.

Lowering his hand down to grab at another fry, John’s fingers brushed against Alex’s, and both men froze.

“So-sorry, here.” John stammered, pulling hand back and then motioned for Alex to take the fry they had both reached for.

Watching as Alex sent him a small smile as he took the fry they had both reached for, John silently begged for his heart to stop beating as fast as it did. Electricity shot through his body when his fingers grazed Alexander’s; and it was amazing.

Glancing over at Alexander- who looked quite comical with a mouth full of fries- John’s heart did the exact opposite of what he asked, and began to beat even faster.

With the look in Alexander’s eyes, and the way his cheeks became dusted with a light pink blush as he gave John a smile, made John’s heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest, and it was driving John crazy.

But in tossing another fry in his mouth, and relishing in the thankful and happy look that screamed in Alex’s eyes, John couldn't help the blush that tinged his ears, and give him a warm smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It's testing and exam time at school, so I've been studying a lot and getting ready for those. But I hope you enjoy this chapter <3 don't forget to comment (I live for your guys' comments honestly) and feel free to say hi to me on tumblr @lovinglaurens


	3. whatever you can do, a bastard can do better

The next few days passed seamlessly as they proceeded to end the current week, and start a new one. Much to Alexander’s pleasure, meeting up with John after class and getting something to eat became routine. It didn't necessarily happen at the same time everyday, but it happened, and Alex was more than glad that it did.

On the days in which they would get something to eat, they’d take turns paying- Alex was the one who insisted on that; but realistically, John paid most of the time, especially after the whole situation that happened last week with Alex not having enough money.

“John, it was one time, you don't have to pay for the both of us- you don't have to pay to get me anything at all!” Alex debated as the two continued their walk through the campus.

“Alex, listen, I want to- I don't mind, honestly I don't.” John replied.

Alex rolled his eyes, which made John let out a small laugh.

“Well, I do, John. I don't- I'll get a job on campus!” Alex suddenly exclaimed, interrupting one thought with another.

“What?” John’s asked, getting lost in Alex’s sudden jump in conversation.

“A campus job- I'll get a campus job.” He repeated with a grin. “Make some money, pay for our food, etcetera.” Alex’s grin widened when he saw John cast a smile down his way, and nod.

“I say go for it, Alexander, just don't wait too long to look for one; I hear that positions go fast.” John commented.

Sending his thanks through a nod and an agreeing hum, both Alex and John continued their conversation about jobs as they walked towards the food court; at least until it was cut off by a shout when Alex caught sight of his roommate, and a familiar Frenchman.

“Hey, John- look!” Alex gave John’s arm a gentle swat before nodding his head in the direction of Hercules and Lafayette.

“Hm? Oh- hey, is that-” John started to ask, before Alex took it upon himself to call out to the duo.

“Hercules! Lafayette!” The Creole student watched as the two men turned their heads, looking for who had called them, and then Alex proceeded to smile wide when the two caught sight of him and John.

“John, Alexander, how are you both?” Lafayette asked, once he and Hercules made their way over to the two men.

“I'm doing well, thanks, and yourself?” John responded.

“Ah, mon ami, I'm good.” Lafayette smiled, before proceeding to nod.

Alex smiled at the lively personality Lafayette always seemed to give off.

“Hercules,” Alex called out towards his muscular roommate. “how are you?”

Hercules flashed him a grin. “I'm doing very well, and you?”

Alexander gave his roommate a small shrug, and a smile before responding, “I'm alright, thank you.”

Hercules responded with a smile.

“Oh hey!” John called, grabbing the group’s attention. “Alex and I, we’re on our way to get something to eat, want to tag along?”

Alex’s eyes shifted between the three men, and nodded. “Yeah, we could catch up over some food.”

The two men, having accepted the invitation, tagged along beside Alex and John and the four of them continued through the campus, laughter occasionally incorporating itself into their conversation.

Alex had a smile on his face for the majority of their conversation.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until they passed a man standing next to a large bush and yelling, did Alexander’s smile falter.

“We need to keep immigrants out of America! They're the reason why the country’s the way it is- with them stealing our jobs, and wasting our tax dollars.” The man proclaimed loudly, eyeing those who passed by him, before having his gaze land directly on Alexander.

Alex scoffed and stopped just a few feet in front of the man, his blood boiling. The anger that he felt, he soon realized, wasn't alone, as he turned his head towards his friends and saw the mixture of disgust and anger in their eyes and the tense looks of their faces.

“Uck someone needs to tear this dude apart.” Hercules spat, disgust evident in his voice.

A chorus of agreeing murmurs quickly followed Hercules’s statement, and that was all Alexander seemed to need.

“Trump will make America great again! Like he said: we need to keep immigrants out of our great nation! We need to-”

Alex couldn't take any more; and interrupted, saying, “Keeping immigrants out of the country will not make America great again- if anything, keeping them out will do more harm than good.” At this point, Alex’s argumentative side was becoming fully exposed- as he talked over the man who was giving Alex dirty looks and sticking out his hand to wave him away.

“We need to keep immigrants out of America! They're wasting our tax dollars, they're stealing our jobs! They're-”

“If you repeat yourself again I'm literally going to scream.” Alex snarled through gritted teeth, placing one foot on the man’s stool and making himself eye level with the other.

The man simply rolled his eyes before continuing, “They’re taking our jobs, jobs that rightfully belong to the American people, jobs that-” Alex let out an exaggerated, loud, and annoyed groan, to which prompted a few snorts and giggles from the three men behind him.

By that point, Alexander knew he was starting to wear the other male down and he was going to give up very soon. He knew that it was going to happen because he saw how the other was starting to trip and stumble over his words. Alex was only counting down the mere seconds it would take for him to give up.

Turned out Alex was wrong, but only slightly. Instead of it only taking a few seconds for the other to give up, it took about another minute; but regardless of the time, when Alexander watched the male step down from his post- eyes sending a death glare his way, he knew he'd won.

“Bastard.” The other snarled before he turned around and stomped off in the opposite direction.

The award winning, shit-eating grin that Alex wore on his face, fell almost immediately as his words registered in his mind.

‘ _He called me a bastard…_ ’ He thought to himself.

With a loud hoot and a praise, Hercules was the one to snap Alex out of his thoughts, and back to reality.

“Alexander, you are amazing! You ripped him to shreds!” Hercules exclaimed, following it with a pat to the back.

Alex offered him a small smile.

 _Bastard_. The insult rang in his ears.

“Oui! You totally destroyed his argument- although it's not like he really had an argument to begin with-- in my opinion- it was very weak argument.”

John nodded his head, agreeing with Lafayette. “You really did, Alexander, how- hey, Alex? What's wrong?”

Looking up and over at his friends, he noticed the concerned looks that had suddenly fallen upon their faces at John’s words.

“What did he say to you?” Hercules asked as Lafayette quickly added, “Whatever it was, it's not true.”

‘ _Oh, you'd be surprised_.’ Alex thought as he fought the urge to scoff.

Murmurs of agreement backed up Lafayette’s statement, but it didn't bring up Alex’s fallen mood.

“Alexander,” John called as he placed his hand on his shoulder. “What did he say to you?”

“He called me a bastard…” He whispered, almost as if he was confused, but he was anything but.

For several moments nobody said anything, and Alex knew they wouldn't understand why it upset him so much, and now was not the time to explain and give them the story of his whole upbringing. That was a story for...well…not now.

Having cleared his throat, and clapping his hands together, Alex let out a small puff of air, and said, “Well, I don't know about you guys, but all this talk has made me pretty hungry, let's keep going before the lines get too long.”

Much to his pleasure, the three men didn't show any sort of hesitancy to follow him as they continued walking. Alex started talking a mile a minute about anything and everything that came to mind; staying clear away from talking about the hurtful comment. If his friends noticed the change in subject, they kept their mouths shut.

  

* * *

 

By the time all four of them had gotten their food and seated themselves down, Alex became very quiet and was constantly staring off into space; John had noticed the change in Alex's mood and when he looked to his friends for help, their heads were down, focused on their food. John was stuck wondering why Alex had been so effected on what he'd been called ten minutes earlier. He wondered if the same thought crossed his friend's minds.

John knew that for himself, it was the latter of the two reasons; but he assumed that it was the latter reason for both Lafayette and Hercules as well.

Eyes scanning the food court, John’s eyes landed on the clock on the wall, and realized he needed to leave now if he was going to make it to class on time. Clearing his throat and giving the others a small explanation to why he was leaving, John politely excused himself from the table and started walking towards the entrance of the building.

He stopped when he heard a deep, yet oaky smooth voice call his name.

“John, wait!” It was Hercules.

“What's up, Herc? Something wrong?” He asked as he turned to face his friend.

“Alexander’s the matter,” he started slowly. “do you know why he got so down after that whole incident? I've never heard him this quiet.”

John shook his head. “I don't. I'm assuming you don't either?”

Hercules shook his head. “I'm afraid I don't.”

John let out a small, discouraged sigh.

“I want to ask him why it upset him so much, but I don't want to push the issue- especially with how quiet he got when we asked him earlier, and how upset he looked. I want to know if he's alright, you know?” Hercules’s voice had swelled with concern, and his face expressed the very same emotion.

“I'll talk to him when I get the chance.” John responded as he looked back at the clock to check the time. “Crap. I gotta go. When I talk to him I'll text you, and you can text Laf?”

As Hercules nodded, John sent him a smile and hurried off towards his English 101 class, just barely avoiding getting a scolding remark from the professor.

 

* * *

  

By the time evening rolled around, covering the city in a blanket of darkness and stars, John still hadn't spoken to Alexander. It wasn't because he'd forgotten- in fact that had been the very thing John had thought about since he’d last seen him. The only reason why he hadn't talked to him was because he hadn't seen Alex all day.

John preferred talking to Alex in person- but seeing as he hadn't seen the man since lunch, he assumed that the next time he'd see Alex would be tomorrow- much to his disappointment.

So, he was stuck with a decision. To text Alex now, or wait until tomorrow.

Reaching towards his phone, he made his decision.

 **To Alexander:** _hey Alex! I know it's late but would you like to meet up? I’d like to ask you something_

Alex’s response came almost instantly.

 **From Alexander:** _can't, sorry. Working on that essay for Professor Washington._

John couldn't help the small smile that curled at his lips.

‘ _Alexander, ever so hard at work._ ’ He thought fondly.

 **To Alexander:** _if you want I can leave you be. I don't want to distract you._

 **From Alexander:** _I'm afraid it's too late for that, John_

 **From Alexander:** _I'm just kidding! :)_

 **From Alexander:** _you're fine, and not all distractions are bad you know :)_

John’s smile widened as he read Alex’s text.

 **To Alexander:** _that's nice to know_

 **From Alexander:** _I'm sure it is_

**From Alexander:** _my bad, there was something you wanted to ask me wasn't there? What was it?_

For several moments, John thought about either bluntly asking Alex why he was so upset earlier, or just not asking him at all. His mind was soon made up for him, as he started typing.

 **To Alexander:** _yeah actually_

 **To Alexander:** _I wanted to ask you about earlier. Your argument with Samuel Seabury and when he called you a bastard. You seemed so upset. Can I ask why?_

Staring at his phone as he waited for a reply, John saw his text go from unread, to read, and watched Alex’s gray text bubble appear then disappear several times before vanishing altogether.

Afraid that he upset Alex, John rapidly shot Alex another text.

 **To Alexander:** _I'm sorry if me asking made you uncomfortable, I was just concerned, you know?_

This time Alex responded within the minute of his text being sent.

 **From Alexander:** _no need to apologize John. I was working on my essay so that's why I didn't respond right away._

As John let out a small breath of relief, and hovered his thumbs over his screen- ready to respond. Alex sent him another text.

 **From Alexander:** _and the whole bastand thing wasn't important. Just forget about it please, I was just overreacting_

Frowning at the text, John was- much to his dismay- stumped as to what to say.

On one hand he wanted nothing more than to respect Alexander’s wishes and end the conversation right then and there; but on the other hand, he was just itching to get to the bottom of this.

He quickly responded back,

 **To Alexander:** _if that's what you want_

Without a second thought, John found himself typing up another text.

 **To Alexander:** _but just know, he's a dick. You're great. I've only known you for a little while, but I really do think you're great._

 **To Alexander:** _and I'm certain Herc and Laf would agree_

Alex’s gray text bubble appeared and disappeared twice before he simply responded,

 **From Alexander:** _John please just drop it. I don't want to talk about it._

The feeling of regret and apology settled deep within John’s chest, and it made him sigh.

“Everything alright, John?” Lafayette called from across the room.

Glancing over towards his roommate, John gave him a small smile and a nod before he turned his attention back towards his phone- towards Alexander.

 **To Alexander:** _sure. I'm sorry_

As Alex’s text comes through, his phone shone brightly and vibrated.

 **From Alexander:** _thanks._

Feeling somewhat deflated by Alex’s response, John shut his phone off and began gathering some of his stuff to go down the hall, to get ready for bed.

By the time he gets back, ten minutes have passed and Lafayette is asleep.

After settling into bed, John checked his phone and noticed that he had one unread text from Alexander. His heart pounded anxiously against his chest.

**From Alexander:** _despite what I said, I appreciate your concern. It means a lot_

John’s smile was back in full swing, and his heart was now pounding out of happiness, and not anxiety.

 **To Alexander:** _of course! You're my friend, and what are friends for, right? :)_

 **From Alexander:** _right_

 **From Alexander:** _and just in case you were wondering- since you brought it up- we’ve known each other for two weeks, give or take a day_

John couldn't help but smile wide at Alex's second text. He tries but fails to calm his fast beating heart and keep his cheeks from blushing. For this, he's glad he didn't go out to meet up with Alex

 **To Alexander:** _and I've been wondering why these past 2 weeks have felt so good for me_

 **From Alexander:** _as have I :)_

Thumbs ready to type out his response, Alex beat him to it and sent him another text.

 **From Alexander:** _hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have to do a quick save of this essay and get some sleep_

Smile only faltering slightly, John glanced at the time and realized how late it was- it was almost eleven at night. When he let out a huge yawn, he realized how tired he was.

 **To Alexander:** _I should probably do the same_

 **To Alexander:** _sleep I mean_

 **To Alexander:** _so I'll see you tomorrow?_

John didn't think his smile could've gotten any wider.

 **From Alexander:** _of course_

He was wrong.

 **To Alexander:** _great so I'll see you tomorrow_

 **From Alexander:**   _Definitely. goodnight,_ John

 **To Alexander:** _goodnight Alex_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, hello everybody! So, so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Right after I posted chapter 2, final exams were starting and I needed to have my full focus on those. But now that it's summer, I'll have a lot more time on my hands, so that means I'll have more time to write :-)
> 
> I'm sure you all are wondering when the Schuyler sisters, Maria, Burr, and the rest are coming. I promise you they're coming, they're coming real soon- so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. 
> 
> Big, big thank you to Kristi for being my beta for this chapter! 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter <3 don't forget to comment- I read every single one! And feel free to say hi to me on tumblr @lovinglaurens


	4. Shared Smiles and Warm Coffee

For most people, the sound of their alarm going off in the early morning made them groan and curl in bed for an extra five minutes of sleep. Alex was not one of those people. He switched off his alarm and crawled out of bed. He stretched, grabbed the change of clothes he left on his chair the night before, his shower caddy, and headed to the showers to get ready for the day.

He remembered his plans to meet up with John and grab coffee before class. Once he was all ready, Alex sent a quick text letting John know he was on his way. John sent one back- saying that he'd be waiting at their usual spot, and Alex left his room, Hercules still sound asleep, and made his way to their meet-up spot.

When Alex rounded the corner, he saw John standing by the bulletin board his head down, scrolling through his phone. The first thought that entered his mind when John looked up to greet him was that John’s eyes were really pretty in the low sunlight, the tiny flecks of gold in them were mesmerizing.

Sleep was also still evident in John’s eyes, Alex had noticed as he watched the other let out a yawn, making him smile.

“How about that coffee before we head to class?” He asked, letting out a barked laugh when John shot him a look and mumbled out, ‘God, yes.’

The conversation the two men had was nothing special as they made their way to a Starbucks kiosk on campus.

Once they got their steaming hot cup of coffee, the two walk back to their political science class in companionable silence, lost in their own thoughts and warm caffeinated drinks, steadily waking them up.

 

* * *

 

Small sighs of content left Alex as he sipped his coffee, letting the heat from the drink warm him from the inside out. Walking through the doors of the Social Sciences building, Alex looked over at his taller friend, and felt a smile creep on his face as he took in the same look of content on John’s face.

When he caught Alex’s gaze, John gave him a warm smile before lifting his cup and saying, “I don't know where I'd be without coffee, Alex.” John then proceeded to take a long sip.

Turning into Professor Washington’s classroom, Alex let out a laugh and an amused hum. “Probably crawling back into bed.” Alex teased, prompting John to roll his eyes, but smile nonetheless.

“Alex,” John started, taking the seat next to where Alex would sit. “I can't even pretend to be mad, ‘cause you're not wrong.”

That prompted a snort to leave Alex’s lips, and a chuckle to leave John’s.

Silence found its way back to the two as Alex made himself comfortable in his seat next to John, and started unpacking the things he knew he'd need for class. Glancing up at the clock in the wall, he counted that there was a good ten minutes before class would start.

‘ _Well, it'd be a shame to waste ten minutes…_ ’ Alex thought to himself as he reached down into his backpack and pulled out a few pieces of used paper.

‘ _Might as well do some editing on this essay._ ’

Taking out his favorite blue ballpoint pen, Alex began scribbling furiously on the already ink stained pages, adding and crossing out words and footnotes he'd made during previous days; and scanning the papers to see what could be better and what could be deleted.

Fully engrossed in his editing, Alex almost didn’t hear John’s comment.

“Wow, you write like you're running out of time.”

Alex didn't turn to look at his friend as a large smile curled at his lips. “I'm well aware, John. You've said that before.” He teased, his smile widening.

His response was met with silence. Alex shifted his gaze from his papers to John and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed John’s deer-caught-in-headlights expression and Alex grins.

Letting out a laugh that caught John’s attention, Alex placed his hand on John’s shoulder. “I'm just teasing you, John.”

The fearful expression on John’s face disappears instantly and was replaced with a grin that matched Alex’s.

Alex doesn't know how long the two remain like that, smiling and amusement twinkling in their eyes- it couldn't have been more that a few seconds. Hearing their names called out loud in a unsurprised voice, caused the pair to tear their eyes away from one another.

“Hamilton. Laurens.”, it was Professor Washington. “You two are always here early.”

Alex glanced over at John for a quick second before he nodded and said, “I enjoy getting to class early. It gives me the extra time I might need to get prepared for class.” He tilted his head towards John. “John, on the other hand…” His sentence trail off into laughter and John rolled his eyes, before letting out a laugh of his own.

“If it weren't for Alex and coffee, I don't think I’d ever make it to class on time.” John commented, beaming a smile in Alex’s direction.

Alex’s eyes darted back to Professor Washington and he caught the smile that curled his lips. “Well I'm glad to hear that things seems to be going well for you two, and that you guys are helping each other out.”

Alex and John nod.

“If I may ask, how are you two doing with the essay?” Washington added, looking between the two of them.

Both boys glanced at one another before John responded, “I'd say I'm doing pretty well, but I'm almost finished with it.”

Alex watched as Washington gave John a proud smile.

Alex was about to respond when he was cut off as Washington tilted his head towards Alex’s papers and said, “I can see that you're doing just fine, son.”

He clapped his hand against his shoulder and went back over to his desk to get ready for class.

Alex narrowed his eyes as he watched Washington move around his desk and thought about what he had just said. ‘ _I'm not your son._ ’ Alex had thought to himself.

Before he could turn to John and ask why he had called him son, Alex was once again interrupted by Washington.

“As I'm sure you all are well aware- since I'm sure you all are good students- your essays are due in a little less than a week and a half. Since I'm feeling nice, and this is your first essay, I'm going to give you time in class today to work on it.”

Alex didn’t miss the murmurs of thanks that comes from the majority of the class, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see John smile.

Hearing the shuffling of backpacks being moved and unzipped, Washington was quick to add, “After lecture. I'll give you guys ample time to work on your essay, after lecture.”

A chorus of ‘awww’ erupted and Alex hears the small chuckle that leaves John’s curled lips and smiles.

 

* * *

 

By the time Professor Washington was almost finished with his lecture on what is politics and how it was formed, Alex had written a solid three pages of notes; jotting down almost every word he said.

As Professor Washington was bringing his lecture to a close, Alex glanced over at John and noticed that he was doodling at the top of his notes. From his seat, Alex couldn’t tell what he was drawing but he was intrigued by the way John’s hand was moving in quick, fluid motions with his pencil. He couldn’t ignore how focused John looked with his tongue just peeking out from between his lips.

Leaning closer to get a better view, Alex couldn't help but ask, “What’re you drawing?”

Much to his disappointment, John quickly flipped the page of his notes to hide his doodle.

“Nothing important, Alex.” John muttered and fiddled with his pencil as he turned his attention back towards Washington, who had just wrapped up his lecture with a clapping of his hands.

Glancing up from his notes, Alex watched John continue his secret doodle before he closed his notebook and pulled out what Alex soon realized was his own essay.

Focusing back on himself, Alex pushed his lecture notes aside and took out his laptop from his backpack. He decided to use the rest of class to continue fixing his essay with the notes he'd taken earlier.

There was a solid twenty minutes left of class when he turned towards John- who had gone back to doodling- and found himself speaking before he could even think about what he wanted to say, “Hey, John, do you think that you could take a look at my essay? Just to see if everything is alright?”

John’s eyes shifted between Alex and his laptop and he gave him a smile, taking Alex’s laptop and set it on his desk.

Watching John’s focused face as he read his essay, Alex felt nervousness start to pound in his chest and his ears turned red as he got flustered.  
He doesn't know why he's suddenly getting nervous. It never happened in the past when he asked others to do a quick read of his writing. So why now with John?

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard John’s voice break his fumbled thoughts.

“Alex, this was...”

‘ _Awful. Terrible. Horrible._ ’ Alex thought.

“Amazing.” John finished.

John’s choice in words caught Alex’s full attention and he grasped at the tone of awe in his friend’s voice.

“Really, Alex,” John jotted his thumb towards his computer. "This is amazing! You're so good at writing- granted that yes, this is the first thing you've written that I've read- but I'm positive that all your writing is this good.”

Alex could barely get out a proper thank you as a smile and a small flustered laugh overrode any and all possible responses he could've given.

After Alex put his laptop away, he managed to give John a ‘thank you’ in response to his many praises- which John responded with a smile of his own and another compliment.

With a warm smile on his face, Alex’s eyes shifted their gaze from John’s beaming smile, to straight ahead and noticed that Professor Washington was watching the both of them, a small smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

By the time Alexander gets out of his English class and is waiting for John in front of the English building, it hits him that he won't be able to join him for lunch today. He had applied to work at the university’s library, and had been scheduled for an interview around the time the two would usually grab lunch.

As the thought settled into his head, Alex realized something else: John wasn't here.

Usually, he was here- if not before him- a few minutes after Alex got out of class. For a split second, Alex considered leaving, and he even started walking down the strip of sidewalk that led towards the direction he'd need to go to get to the library. But he stopped when he heard some call his name.

Alex turned and saw John waving his arm at him and running towards him, panting. Alex let out a small laugh and smile.

“For a moment I thought you didn't want to grab lunch anymore.” Alex teased, as John stopped in front of him, breathing heavily.

“Oh, don't be silly, Alex. I enjoy grabbing lunch with you.” John responded in between pants, his reply catching Alex by surprise. “Sorry I was so late. My professor’s lecture went a little too long- I mean, don't get me wrong, I love talking about cell structures as much as the next guy, but-”

John turned towards Alex and gave him a small smile.

“Personally, I’d much rather be out getting lunch with my friend.”

His response had caught Alex by surprise and it caused his ears to turn pink. He also couldn’t help the wide, toothy, agreeing smile that appeared on his face as well.

Alex waved off his friend’s apology and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “It’s alright, John. I wasn't waiting long.” He then quickly added, “And, I enjoy getting lunch with you too.”

Alex sees the split-second look of surprise on John’s face before a warm smile overrides his surprise.

As the two started walking to lunch, Alex had remembered his interview. His interview was scheduled for 11:25. Checking the phone for the current time, he saw that it was 11:18. He had seven minutes until his interview.

Alex had stopped abruptly, which caught John’s attention and made him stop as well. Alex quickly explained the situation; that he'd been offered an interview at the campus library and he needed to leave now to make it.

“So, unfortunately, I'm going to have to make a rain check on lunch today, John. I’m sorry. But, I'll pay next time to make up for it!” He added quickly.

John began to protest.

“Alex, we've been through this.” Alex cut him off.

“We have, yes, and I said that I want to pay.”

Grinning as he let out breath of air and ready to walk off, Alex quickly stopped himself. “Wait, before I leave, John, tell me, how do I look?”

Alex’s eyes watched as John’s eyes scanned his body up and down a few times, before breaking out into a grin and sending him a thumbs up.

“You look like someone who’s about to ace his interview and get that job at the library.”

Alex chuckled and grinned at John’s words.

“Thanks, John. But I really should get going. I'll text you later and tell you how the interview went!”

John nodded. “Absolutely! Good luck, Alex!” John watched Alex leave, heading towards the library.

 

* * *

 

When Alex walked through the doors of the library, he was submerged in the welcoming scent of books and the faint scent of coffee. Jogging up the stairs to the second floor, he spotted a woman with tawny brown skin and red lipstick at the front desk, typing on a computer. Alex took a deep breath and walked up to her.

“Hi, I'm Alexander Hamilton and I'm here for the interview with Maria Reynolds, is she here?”

The girl with the red lipstick looked up at him and smiled. Alex noticed that she had on gold rimmed glasses and they framed her face very nicely.

“That would be me. Follow me to the back and we’ll get started right away, Alexander.” She responded, motioning for him to follow her as she walked around the desk and led him towards an office in the back.

With John’s ‘good luck’ ringing in his ears, Alex followed Maria into the office, and smiled. He was feeling confident. He was going to get this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I hope you guys are just as excited as I am about Maria Reynolds! She and the Schuyler sisters will appear in the next chapter; and guess what else will be in the next chapter....angst ;-) I hope you all are ready!
> 
> Don't forget to comment (I love it when you guys do)! Or you could yell at me to keep writing on my tumblr @lovinglaurens


	5. Storms May Shake My Bones and Words Can Sometimes Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for: abuse, death mention/description, anxiety attack

Maria Reynolds enjoyed going to school at Columbia. Her first two years passed by without any problems, and now a junior in college, she knew things were going to get a little tougher. But she was ready. She was excited, and saw each new school year as a year closer to becoming a therapist. Everyone she’d met so far had said that she'd be perfect for the job. Well, almost everyone. Everyone was supportive in her career choice, except for James, her boyfriend. He says that she's not fit for that kind of work, that she wouldn't do well in that field.

Now, despite his comment, and a couple of isolated incidents where things have gone wrong, James was a good guy. He takes care of her. He let her move in with him when she went to college, and he buys her things that she wants and needs, but, he's a little...aggressive at times.

Just the other week when they were going out together, apparently she wasn't heading out of the apartment fast enough when he'd called her telling her to hurry up, that the elevator had arrived. He ended up grabbing her by her hair and practically dragging her into the hallway and into the elevator.

Maria remembered feeling her heart pound against her chest as she stood as far away from him as possible once they were both in the elevator. She remembered the fear that coursed through her veins when James looked at her.

“Look, I'm sorry, okay?” James said apologizing.

Maria didn't respond. She knew his apology was said in vain. He wasn't sorry.

“I didn't mean to grab your hair. It's just- we needed to go, and you weren't moving fast enough. I meant to grab your arm, do you forgive me?”

Again, Maria didn't respond. She didn't even look at her boyfriend when he spoke. She wasn't going to accept his apology.

But she instantly regretted not saying something, when James proceeded to shove her against the wall. “Answer me, bitch! I said I was sorry, what more do you want?”

Maria knows this isn't okay. She knows that this isn't what a relationship should be. She knows that she needs to leave him. But she's afraid that if she does something, and James finds out...she doesn't even want to think about how he would respond.

 

* * *

 

Working at the library had many benefits- getting away from James was one. She got to use the printer for free, no matter how many pages she’d printed. There was always a very relaxed vibe in the library- even during exam season when students would come in by the bunch to cram or catch up on some sleep.

But if you were to ask her what her favorite part about working at the library was, she'd say that meeting Eliza was her favorite part. Eliza is one of her closest friends- a friend that she may or may not have a crush on, but that's something Maria tries not to think about too often. She enjoys seeing her as often as she does; and she could only assume that Eliza enjoys seeing her as well- seeing as she comes in almost every day to talk to her.

The warm smile that is always on Eliza’s face never fails to make Maria’s stomach become filled with butterflies. Maria always looks forward to seeing her. Eliza makes her happy. Eliza makes her smile.

 

* * *

 

 Maria sat down and when she watched Alexander do the same, she noticed the smile on his face. It's the kind of smile someone gets when they're thinking about someone or something that makes them happy. She can't help but wonder what the cause behind Alexander’s smile is- she even considered asking, but that's not what they're here for.

“Alexander, tell me,” she started, her expression going from cheery to serious, “why do you want to work here?”

Watching his expression match her's, Maria waited for him to respond.

“Well,” he started slowly. “I have this friend, John, and lately we've been ‘arguing’ over who’s going to pay for lunch- he usually does- but it's only because I bought him food, and not for me- I just wasn't hungry.”

Maria smiled, as Alex continued. “Sorry, I was starting to ramble there. But I want to work here because…”

Maria had let her mind wander to thoughts of future questions while Alex spoke. In her eyes, Alexander seemed very persistent, very eager to get what he wanted, and that, she had to admire him for.

“...I also like being around books- I always have. They've always provided me comfort.” So caught up in her own thoughts, Maria just barely catches Alexander’s continued answer.

Nodding, she responded. “That's very nice. Now, how would you describe yourself?” If Maria were to answer this question about Alexander, she'd say he was passionate. Just from the way he spoke when answering her questions and the fire in his eyes when he spoke never flickered.

Again, caught up in her thoughts, Maria almost missed Alexander’s response

“I’d say that I'm hard working. I always work hard to achieve my goals.” The flame in Alexander’s eyes and the smile on his face made Maria beam.

“I bet you do. Could you give me an example of a time you worked hard to achieve one of your goals?” The sudden change in Alexander’s eyes almost makes Maria regret asking the question. It's not a look she would necessarily label as fear, but, haunted, maybe. The look doesn't last for more than a fraction of a second, and it's immediately replaced with a confident expression as Alexander gives her an answer.

The rest of the interview went very smoothly, and by the time it's over, Maria had already decided on whether Alex would get the job or not.

Walking back towards the front of the library, she turned towards him and said, “I hop you know how to work your way around a few dinosaur computers and some printers, because I got a feeling that you're going to be getting quite familiar with them.”

She watched as an amused smile appeared on Alexander's face.

“I'm sure I can learn how to work well with-” he stopped himself, and Maria could practically see the wheels turning in his head, processing what she had just said.

“Wait, does this mean I get the job?”

Maria smiled. “I didn't say that, but, I think you have a very good chance of working with some dinosaur computers, Alexander.”

Watching the man break out into a grin made her break out into one of her own.

“Great! I can't wait to work beside you- if I get the job.” Alexander replied.

“If you get the job.” She repeated with a smile.

Alexander nodded. “Thanks again, Maria.” He called before walking out of the library and into the campus center.

 

* * *

 

At the end of a long day, Maria enjoyed coming home to her’s and James’ apartment, but nowadays, she enjoyed it less and less. Curled up on the couch, phone in her hand, she pulled up Alexander’s name in her contacts and decided to send him a text. She was going to give him the job.

She heard James enter the room before she saw him, and it didn’t even register in her mind that she was trying to hide her phone until it was snatched out of her hands.

“Who is Alexander Hamilton? Why are you texting him this late at night?”

Maria sighed and tried to ignore how fast her heart was beating. “Nobody, James. He's just someone that I work with. I interviewed him today and-”

“You dirty, lying whore!” James interrupted her with a shout; Maria’s attempts to calm her racing heart failed as James’ voice only got louder. “You're going to cheat on me with him aren't you?”

“No, no, James, listen! I was going to tell him that he'd gotten the job. That's it.” Despite the growing fear that was bubbling in her chest, Maria had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. ‘ _This is ridiculous_.’ She thought, slumping against the back of the couch.

“Whatever, I don't want to hear your lies.” James snapped, carelessly tossing Maria’s phone back at her. “Since you look so comfortable out here, you can sleep on the couch tonight. Go back to texting this Hamilton guy, I don't care, you lying whore.”

Maria watched as James stomped in the direction of his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Maria leaned back into the couch and tried to relax. She finished up her text to Alexander and didn’t even bother sending a goodnight text to James. He wouldn't respond anyway.

She knew this wasn’t okay. She knew she needed to get away from James. And in that moment, she had made her decision. She had had enough. She wanted to leave him. She was going to leave him.

 

* * *

 

 With August ending and September beginning, Alex’s first week working had begun, and Maria had already noticed a few things about him. He liked to be kept busy. Whenever she was with him, he was always doing something, even if there was nothing to be done. He'd always find something to do.

“Hey, Maria.” Alex called as he positioned himself at the computer next to her.

Maria didn’t look away from her computer right away as she smiled and said hello. She finished checking the availability of a certain book and turned towards him. “How are you?”

“I'm well, thanks. How are you?” He responded.

“I'm alright. Although I must admit I'm a little upset with my friend, Eliza.”

Being given a confused look that was laced with concern, Maria quickly added, “She has this book checked out that I really want to read and she hasn't brought it back yet.”

“I see. Maybe give her a call, or send her a passive aggressive email telling her how much you-”

“Pardon me, I'm ready to check out.” An unfamiliar voice interrupted their conversation and stood in front of Alexander.

“John!”

Maria watched Alex’s eyes light up and the smile on his face grow.

“The one and only.” John leaned forward and rested his elbows on the counter. “How are you, Alex?”

That was another thing Maria noticed: John came in quite often; most of the time it was just to see Alex.

“I'm good- oh, John,” Alex interrupted himself, “Meet Maria. She's the one who interviewed me, and now I work with her.” Alex turned towards her. “And, Maria, this is my friend, John- the one who won't let me buy him lunch,” he added, rolling his eyes.

That made Maria laugh. “So this is the John you were talking about?” She stuck out her hand for him to take. “ Nice to meet you, John”

John smiled and shook her hand. “ Nice to meet you too, Maria”

She smiled and turned back toward her computer as John and Alex proceeded with their conversation. She liked John. He seemed sweet. And the way he looked at Alex when he spoke was just adorable.

“Okay, but, John, listen; Julius Caesar is so dumb! Both the book and the person! How could he not tell that his friends were planning to kill him! And if your wife stabs herself in the leg, you should probably listen to her!” Alex’s voice pulled Maria away from her computer and back into John and Alex’s conversation.

“You really don't like Caesar do you?” John said with a chuckle.

Alexander let out a long, exaggerated groan, making John and Maria laugh. “No! It's so dumb! It's just…” Turning back around, Maria tuned out their argument, and returned to updating the library’s catalogue.

By the time John checked out his book, he and Alex were still talking and Maria couldn’t help but smile. Alex was quite the talkative type. If he wasn't talking to her or John when he came in, he was talking to someone in the checkout line. She enjoyed listening to Alex, he always seemed to have something to say. He was great company.

  

* * *

 

 Once, Alex’s first week of work was over, he finished typing up the last final touches of his essay and turned it in. He knew that he definitely exceeded the listed page limit but was proud of what he'd written. Without a doubt, he knew he was going to get a good grade.

Like Maria, Alex loved working at the library. He enjoyed working with her; she was sweet and she was somehow able to keep up with his blabbermouth. Sure, he didn’t like when his work schedule prevented him from grabbing lunch with John, but thankfully, it didn’t happen often. When it did, John usually visited him in the library. He's one of the many familiar faces he sees while working. Another of the familiar faces he constantly sees while working is a girl- whose name he soon learns is Eliza.

She came in almost everyday- and it seemed it was to only see Maria.

“Alexander, I'd like you to meet my friend, Eliza.” Maria chirps, sending a gentle smile his direction, before beaming one at Eliza.

“Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexander Hamilton.”

Alex watched as she reached her hand over the counter for him to shake and he shook back and smiled. “It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth- wait, how did you know my name?” Alex didn’t miss the smile that grazed Eliza’s lips as she nodded her head towards Maria.

“She's talked about you before- a couple of times actually.” she said.

Looking over at Maria, he noticed the embarrassed look on her face and was as quick to console her.

“No, no, it's fine, really. That's sweet. I'll have you know, I've spoken about you to John a few times.”

Taking in her relieved expression, Alex turned back towards Eliza. “So,” he started slowly. “what has she said about me?”

Eliza’s amused laugh gets muddled by the sound of Maria’s embarrassed groan, making Alex laugh.

The three of them got lost in conversation and by the time Eliza said she had to leave, almost an hour had passed.

“It was nice meeting you, Elizabeth!” Alex called after her as she started walking away.

“Please, call me Eliza. Elizabeth is so formal.” She responded with a wave.

“Sure thing. See you later, Eliza.” Alex said and watched her disappear. “She seems really nice.” he commented to Maria.

“She is. She is very nice.” She said slowly; and when Alex turned towards her, he couldn’t ignore the dreamy gaze she had in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 The next time Alexander saw Maria, two days had passed and she wasn’t smiling. She had an anxious look etched on her face and she'd been pacing slightly ever since he'd walked in.

“Maria, what's wrong?” Is everything alright?” He asked.

Maria offered him a relieved smile but it doesn't last long.

“Something’s come up and I don't know if I can work my shift later this evening-”

“I'll cover for you, I don't mind.” Alex interrupted.

“I- really?” Maria asked, her anxious look replaced with a thankful one.

“Yeah, really. I don't mind. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, I'm not one to pry.” Alex reassured.

“Oh, Alex, thank you so much. Thank you so, so much. I'm sorry that this was so last minute, but I can't thank you enough.”

Alex sent her a smile. “Like I said, I don't mind. I just hope that everything’s okay.” Alex noticed Maria’s smile flicker as she gave him another thanks in response and left it at that.

 

* * *

 

When Alex arrived at the library later that evening at 8:45, he’d noticed the air had gotten cooler and the sky had gotten darker. After punching in, he began putting books away on the shelves and then updated the library’s catalog. He even texts John a few times- who, apparently, wasn’t too far from him.

**From John:** _yeah, I'm in the computer lab._

**From John:** _I have to do a project in bio, so I figured I do some of it here. Get out of the dorm for a while_

Sitting at the circulation desk with a book balancing on his knee, Alex responded to John’s text.

**To John** : _cool_

**To John:** _I'm still in the library. Just putting books away_

**From John:** _sounds boring_

**From John:** _hey, I don't know if you noticed but it's going to start raining. Don't you think you should head back soon?_

Alexander made a mental note about the rain and tried to keep his now skipping heart beat in check before responding.

**To John:** _I have to stay here, John. I'm covering Maria’s shift, remember? I'll leave within the hour. But only if you do._

**From John:** _Deal. Just tell me when you're ready, and I'll head out with you_

**To John:** _sure thing_

And with that, Alex pocketed his phone and returned to putting books back on shelves. He didn’t even notice that it had started to pour.

The peace he felt doesn't last very long. A loud crack of thunder forced him to pay very close attention to the weather and it caused him to flinch and drop the book he was holding.

“Dammit.” He mumbled, trying to steady his racing heart as he picked up the book.

A flash of lightning quickly followed behind the thunder, and Alex blinked away the blinding feeling it gave him.

His heart was starting to pick up its pace and he felt fear and panic start to poke and prod at his chest.

“Stop it.” He told himself as he puts the fallen book on the shelf. “It's just a stupid storm.”

Another crack of thunder sounded and Alex swore he could feel it in his bones “It'll pass soon, I’ll be fine.” Alex was soon going to realize that he was wrong.

When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he knew it was John and when he opened his messages, he was correct. Putting another book away, Alex read John’s text:

**From John:** _Did you hear that thunder?_

Another loud crack of thunder boomed and it made Alex’s heart pound and a fearful gasp leave his lips. Putting another book on the shelf, he typed out a response:

**To John:** _Yeah. I can practically feel it in my bones_

To his displeasure, John didn’t respond to his text and as minutes tick by, the thunder had progressively gotten worse. Alex soon found himself seated between two bookshelves, tears burning his eyes.

When his phone buzzed once again, he can barely make out John’s text.

**From John:** _It’s getting pretty nasty out there, glad we decided to stay here_

**From John:** _assuming you're still here, do you want me to come keep you company?_

Before Alex can stop himself, his shaking hands managed to type out a ‘ _yes_ ’ in response.

  

* * *

 

By the time Alex heard John calling his name when he entered the library, he was having an anxiety attack. Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks, his breathing had gone rapid, and his hands were shaking so much he didn’t know what to do.

“Alex, where are you?”

Alex could hear John’s voice getting closer, but he couldn’t bring himself to call out to his friend.

“Alexander? Where are- Alex!” He'd been found. “Alex, oh my goodness, what's wrong? Are you alright?”

Through his tears, he could barely see the worried look on John’s face as he sat himself down next to him. It made his gut twist as he fought the urge to frown. “No-nothing. I-I'm fi-fine.”

Alex’s statement was immediately contradicted as another round of thunder made him flinch, and he let out a terrified whimper.

“Oh, Alex.”

Alex could hear the pity and sympathy in John’s voice and it bothered him to no end. But that feeling was quickly displaced as he felt John shift closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

“It's okay, Alexander. You're alright.” John tells him softly.

Alex didn’t believe him. He couldn’t. Not when hundreds upon thousands of people died back home from the same kind of storm. It started off like this. It had only gotten worse as time progressed.

He remembered the images of dead bodies floating through the flooded streets of his hometown, their lifeless eyes staring at him wherever he went. He remembered hearing the cries for help from small children, and the elderly alike. He remembered how desperately he clung to anything that would keep his head above water. He remembered wanting to let go.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Alex could faintly hear John mumbling words of comfort and reassurance in his ear. He found himself sinking into John’s arms. He felt safe and protected in John’s arms. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time and he couldn’t help but seek out that warm, comforting feeling.

 

* * *

 

When the storm finally seemed to had stopped completely, Alex’s vision was no longer blurred from tears and his breathing was steady- save for the few sniffles that passed his lips.

“It looks like the storm has stopped.” John’s voice broke the silence and Alex had realized that John was still holding him.

“We should head back now, don't you think?” John suggested.

Alex felt John remove his arms from around his torso and watched him stand up.

“Come on. It's late and I'm sure you're tired.” John’s voice was so gentle and kind, it made Alex feel warm and safe. John held out his hand for Alex to take and Alex reached up, placed his hand in John’s warm one and stood up.

Neither of them says a word as Alex grabbed his stuff and the two walk out of the library together.

  

* * *

 

Much to Alex’s pleasure, John placed his arm, protectively, around him the entire time the two were walking back towards the dorm. Neither of the two dared to utter a word during the walk, and Alex didn’t think he'd been more thankful for silence in his entire life

By the time the two are standing in front of Alexander’s dorm, Alex didn’t even notice. It took the feeling of John’s arm being removed from his torso and the sound of John clearing his throat for him to do so.

“Thanks.” was the only thing Alex could bring himself to mumble as he shifted awkwardly in front of his door. He was quickly pulled into a tight embrace, one that he couldn't help but return, and sink into.

“Are you okay?” John’s voice was laced with concern and Alex felt annoyance tick in the back of his mind, and that made him feel bad.

“Yeah. I'm sorry.” He mumbled.

“Don't apologize when there's no need to, Alex. I'm just glad you're okay.” John replied; and his voice was so sincere, Alex couldn’t bring himself to believe him, and that caused more guilt to settle into his stomach.

“You are okay, right?” John asked.

Alex didn’t need to look up at John to know that he was looking down at him, his face etched with concern and worry. His voice said it all.

“I should probably get to sleep.” He totally ignored John’s question and released himself from his friend’s arms. “It's late and I'm tired. I'm sure you want to sleep too…” Alex watched John’s expression flicker with hurt before nodding and let out a sigh.

“I understand.”

Alex was grateful that John didn’t say any more as he sent him a goodbye and a goodnight in response before slipping into his dorm room.

Thankful that Hercules was asleep, Alex didn’t hesitate to strip himself of his clothes and put on some pajamas. Climbing into bed, he let his head hit his pillow as he laid down, letting the buzzing, tingling, feeling of John’s arms cradle him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,how did you guys like this chapter? How was the angst? ;-) 
> 
> Okay I'm sorry, I'm the literal worst at having a schedule for this fic :^) after my last update life got a little hectic, with camp, and college tours, and life will in general! But I'm back! Unfortunately, school starts back up in two weeks, but I'll try to keep updating as much as I can :-) 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment, and maybe yell at me on tumblr @lovinglaurens


	6. Reflection, Realization, and Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I disappear for four months and I come back with a bad chapter title :V   
> please read end of chapter notes for an important message!!

When Alex’s alarm wakes him the next morning, it makes his head pound. Letting out a slow, strained breath, last night’s events come crashing over him like a viscous wave; the storm, the crying, John, the fear, John, being held, John, and he lets out an embarrassed groan.

  
“You okay, Alex?” Hearing Hercules’s voice reminded Alex that he wasn't alone.

  
“Yeah, just a small headache is all, thanks.” He hears Hercules hum in response.

  
Reaching out for his phone, Hercules calls out to him again. “Aren't you supposed to be meeting up with John by now? You're usually out the door.”

  
Alex’s stomach ties itself into a series of knots at the sound of John’s name.

  
“Yeah, just running a little late is all.” He responds, before grabbing a change of clothes and his shower caddy.

  
Being quick to brush his teeth, Alex pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to John; saying that he wouldn't be able to walk with him today since he's running so late.

  
Setting his phone down on the counter, Alex ducked into the bathroom and quickly change into some new, clean clothes. Sending a goodbye, Hercules’s way, he grabbed his phone from the counter- not bothering to check if John had responded- and started making his way to his calculus class.

 

By the time Alex arrives at his class and takes his seat, he gets a text from John, asking if he's okay. Staring at the phone, he frowns, feeling guilty about not meeting up with John this morning. He just couldn't bear to see the look of pity on John’s face. He didn't want John to treat him like he was something fragile- like he was someone that could break easily if you said that wrong thing.

  
His thumbs remain unmoving as they hover above his phone’s keyboard when he hears his professor come into class. As he's putting his phone into his pocket, Alex is more than thankful for the excuse to not have to text John back.

  
By the time Alex’s class is over, John's text has remained unanswered; and if alex were to be honest, he wasn't really sure if he even wanted to answer. He didn't really know how.

  
Sure, compared to last night, he was fine. But he still couldn't bring himself to talk to John, even if it was just over text.

 

* * *

 

  
Two more days pass effortlessly, and Alex still hasn't spoken to John. It's not been three days, and Alex feels awful. He just can't bring himself to confront John about what happened that night; it was too humiliating.

  
As Alex is getting his backpack situated for his appropriate classes, Hercules grabs his attention.

  
“Hey, Alex,” he starts. “how've you been lately? You've seemed kind of out of it these past few days.”

  
Turning from his backpack to face his friend, Alex finds that Hercules was already looking at him; both his voice and facial expression displayed equal levels of concern.

  
Attempting to put his friend’s concerns at bay with a smile, Alex lies, “I'm fine, really. Just a little stressed out about my essay grade is all- and balancing work for other classes.”

  
Hercules doesn't respond instantly, and Alex takes that as an incentive to continue. “I've just been busy these past few days is all. Bother to worry about, but that's for the concern.”

  
That reassurance seems to satisfy Hercules, because now, Alex observes, there is a smile on his face.

  
“That's great. Glad you're alright.” Hercules grins.

  
Zipping up his backpack, Alex feels a smile curl his lips, and he sends that smile back to his roommate. “It's that time. I'm gonna head out, Hercules, I'll see you later.” Getting a ‘see ya’ in return, Alex slings his backpack over his shoulder, and walks out of their dorm, and into the hallway.

  
As soon as the door closes behind him, Alex finds himself letting out a deep sigh, as guilt crept its way into his chest. He feels bad for making Hercules worry like that.

  
But those feelings of guilt left him quicker than they arrived, as he pushed them to the side as he made his way down the hall, and onto class. Again, he didn't see John.

 

* * *

 

  
Watching Alexander exit their dorm  room, Hercules let out a small sigh, he knows that something is bothering him. The look he wore on his face resembled the the one he had a few weeks ago after the incident with that Seabury guy. Then again he has been looking pretty tired lately, so maybe it was a sleep thing? Although he wasn't fully awake when Alex came in super late the other night, he could faintly hear voices belonging to Alex and John on the other side of the door.

  
Did something happen between the two of them? Is that why Alex has been leaving later than usual?

  
The sound of his phone vibrating against his desk prompts Hercules to pull himself out of his thoughts and direct his attention to his phone.

  
**From Favorite Frenchman ❥:** _are you coming soon?_

  
**From Favorite Frenchman ❥:** _it s hard holdign my phome in on e hand , and two shits in the other_

  
Hercules’ lips burst into a smile as he grabbed his sketchbook and typed out a response.

  
**To Favorite Frenchman ❥:** _your many typos says it all. I'm coming out now_

  
After sliding his phone into his back pocket, and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Hercules left the dorm.

  
“Hercules, mon cher, how are you?” Hearing Lafayette’s voice makes him smile.

  
“I'm good,but I'm even better now that I'm here with you.”

  
Lafayette's eyes widen, and Hercules watched as his lips curled up into a smirk.

  
“Are you flirting with me, Hercules?” Lafayette’s voice is laced with a teasing tone, and Hercules freezes.

  
He'd be lying if he said that he didn't have feelings for Laf. But with all the shameless flirting the two did, he didn't know if it was real or not.

  
Hearing the angelic sound that was Lafayette's laugh, it pulls him back to their conversation.

  
“I'm only teasing.” Lafayette gives Hercules a gentle nudge. The curls of the shorter man’s hair bounce as he nods his head down the hall. “Come on, let's get going. And you said you needed two shirts right?”

  
Hercules’s face feels hot, but he ignores it as he nods and smiles when he looks at the two shirts his friend held in his hand. The two French-designer shirts Lafayette owned were (one of the many) ones that Hercules was obsessed with.

  
As the two walked down the hall, Hercules remembers Alex.

  
“Hey, Laf, have you noticed anything different about John lately?”

  
The face that Lafayette makes when he's thinking about something, Hercules finds to be absolutely adorable. Part of his bottom lip goes in between his teeth, and his eyes shift to the side. As if the answer is going to appear out of the air.

  
“Mon cher?” Lafayette’s voice rings through Hercules’s ears, and he realizes that he's been caught staring. “Did you even hear what I said?”

  
Face turning hot with embarrassment, Hercules couldn't believe he'd been caught staring.

  
“It's okay, Herc. I know I'm so good looking, you can't help but stare.” Lafayette even goes as far to give him a wink.

  
That makes Hercules snort. “Who said that's why I staring? Maybe there's something on your face.”

  
The look of panic that flashes over the curly haired man’s face is priceless. “Do I really have something on my face?”

  
Hercules laughs and shakes his head. “No Laf, you're fine, just keeping you in check.”

  
Grinning, Lafayette gives him a small shove.

  
“You know you love me, Laf.” Hercules responds with a nudge.

  
Meeting his eyes and giving him a smile, Lafayette nods. “That's I do, mon cher, that I do.”

  
Several moments of comfortable silence pass between the two, as the clear blue sky blew a light breeze on them as they walked through the campus. At least until Lafayette’s voice breaks it.

  
“As to what I had said earlier, I said that I had noticed something different in John. He seems...not distant, more like he's thinking hard about something. Why? Did something happen?”

  
Explaining, their pace slowed ever so slightly while the familiar buzz of college life wrapped itself around their conversation.

  
“That does sound odd. But I'm sure they'll figure things out.” Laf responds, stopping once they get to their splitting (and meeting) point.

  
Hercules shrugs his shoulders. “You're probably right, but I'm still concerned. If things don't seem to look any better by this afternoon, I'll probably end up saying something.”

  
Lafayette nods. “Sounds like a good idea. I'll do the same.”

  
Sharing in short conversation spoken through soft smiles, and adoring looks, Hercules’s heart flutters, and little does he know, Lafayette’s is doing the same.

  
“So, I'll see you later?” The Frenchman asks. The two don't bother making any official plans. They already know where to meet and when. It's  
their routine.

  
“You know it.” Hercules smiles.

  
Both men saying their goodbyes, each went their separate ways, counting down the few hours it would be till they'd see one another again.

 

 

* * *

 

When Alex enters his political science class, he doesn't see John. His stuff is at his seat, but John himself is not. But as Alex makes his way over to his seat, he hears John call his name.

  
Turning around to look at him, Alex can't help the feeling of guilt that builds in his chest

  
“Alex,” John calls again as he makes his way over to the shorter man. “Are you alright? We haven't spoken in a few days, I wanted to give you some space-”

  
“I'm sorry.” Alex cuts him off, hands fumbling with the ends of his shirt.

  
Alex watches as John’s face scrunches in confusion, his lips twitch as if he wants to say something, but he doesn't give him the chance to do so.

  
“I'm really sorry about that night and these last few days, John. It was just really,” Alex’s grip on his shirt tightens. “humiliating, how that night went, I was super embarrassed, and I'm just,” Alex pauses, and let's out a deep breath. “really sorry.” At this point, Alex’s face is red with embarrassment, and he's still fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

  
“Oh, Alex,” John's voice is soft, and sympathetic, just like it was a few nights ago. Alex doesn't like it. “what happened the other night was totally fine. There's nothing for you to feel embarrassed about.”

  
Alex fought the urge to frown as he grumbled, “Yeah, that's because I was the one crying and shaking on the floor getting held.”

  
The look of shock and twinge of hurt that appears on John’s face, tells Alex that he had heard him.  
“God, John, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-”

  
John gives him a reassuring smile. “It's okay, sweetheart, I know.”

  
Relief instantly replaces the feeling of regret in Alexander’s chest.

  
“I'm just glad you're okay.” John concludes.

  
Alex smiles, and he doesn't know what compels him to do so, but before he can stop himself, he steps forward and wraps his arms around John’s torso and pulls him into a hug. And as soon as he knows it, John’s arms to the same and he doesn't hesitate to return the hug. The hug only lasts a few seconds, but Alex treasures every millisecond.

  
When he pulls away, Alex glances up and takes in the adoring smile John has on his face. He feels his cheeks heat up in response. “Sorry about that, I-” Alex starts, but is interrupted as a deep voice calls them to the front.

  
“Laurens, Hamilton, may I speak with the two of you?” It was professor Washington.

  
The two men shared a confused look before moving towards his desk.

  
“Sir?” Alex was first to speak.

  
“Is everything alright?” John asked.

  
Eyes momentarily darting between the two men before him, Washington smiled. “Everything’s great, son, thank you. I called the two of you up here to tell you how much of an amazing job you both did on your essays.”

  
Alex watched as Washington turned directly towards him, catching his attention.

  
“Especially you, Alexander. Your essay was phenomenal. Good job, son.”

  
His compliment made Alex beam. Glancing over at John, he noticed the similar look of glee on his face. “Thank you, sir!” Alex gushed, making both Washington and John’s smiles widen.

  
“Of course,” now, Washington turned his attention back towards the both of them. “That was all- I just wanted to tell you both how great you did.”

  
Teeth-bearing, ear-to-ear smiles were plastered onto both Alex and John’s faces. Heading back to their seats, giddy about the compliments, both men shared a knowing look, and their smiles grew.

  
“He really liked our essays.” Alex can hear the smile in John's voice, but it didn't compare to the smile on his face.

  
“I know.” Alex said, breathless, unsure if his lack of oxygen was because of the compliment, or something else.

 

* * *

 

  
The next time Hercules Mulligan sees his roommate, he looks a lot better than he has in the past few days, and on top of that, he’s talking with John again.

  
Gently nudging Lafayette, whose arm is linked loosely with his, he nods his head over to the smiling pair. “Looks like they've resolved things.” He comments, prompting an agreeing hum from the Frenchman.

  
“Come on, let's have lunch with them.”

  
Hercules didn't have time to respond as he was promptly whisked over to Alexander and John.

  
The two of them are spotted by John before either of them can say hello.

  
“Hey guys.” John greets. Alex smiled, having that be his greeting.

  
“Hey,” Hercules starts,

  
“Want to grab lunch together?” Lafayette finishes smoothly.

  
Hercules catches the smile on John’s face as his eyes flash between he and Lafayette before moving to Alex.

  
“Can't. I have to work today.” Alex responds.

  
Now John speaks. “I'm still bringing you something to eat.”

  
A round of chuckles ensue as Alex responded with a roll of the eyes, but which was followed by a smile nonetheless.

  
“Can we tag along?” Lafayette's French accent rings in Hercules’s ears, and weight is gradually added to his bicep as he feels Lafayette rest his head against it.

  
“The more the merrier!” John grinned, giving the shortest friend of their group a look, to which Alex responded with another roll of his eyes.

  
“Okay, okay, as much as I love talking with all of you,” Alex interrupted, eyes lingering on John for a fraction of a second as he looked at all three of them. “I really need to get going.”

  
The look John gave Alex was definitely comical.

  
“Alex, you don't need to be there for another,” Hercules watched as John pulled up his sleeve and glance at his watch. “nine minutes.”

  
Alex shrugged, making all three of them smile. “You know me, John. I love being early.”

  
Turning towards all of them, Alex gave each of them a smile and a wave. “I'll see you guys later then.” And with that, he was off, a chorus of goodbyes following him.

  
“That boy runs faster than a hot knife through butter.”

  
Hercules can't help but crack a smile and let out a small laugh at John’s southern slang.

  
“Well, I'm going to head to the food court to grab some food, still want to tag along?” John asked, grabbing the pair’s attention.

  
Following a few steps behind their curly haired friend, Hercules’ attention is redirected as he feels Lafayette tug on his shirt.

  
“Looks like things between the two of them are good.” He says, loud enough for just Hercules to hear.

  
Looking down at the softly smiling Frenchman (whose eyes looked absolutely gorgeous when caught in the sun's rays), Hercules smiled back. “Yeah,” his smile grew as he pulled his eyes forward. “things are good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I'm super sorry for not updating for so so long! Shortly after my last update, school started and wow, junior has been rough! And also, I didn't have a lot of time or motivation to work on this fic, but no worries! I'm getting back on track and working on this fic again! I really hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for sticking around :-)
> 
> ♡ bug me to me writing on tumblr @lovinglaurens ♡


End file.
